John Cena' Daughter
by Daken's sister
Summary: What would happen if the man who vowed never to get married and have kids actually does? What would happen if his daughter fell in love with Seth Rollins from the Shield? *Inspired by LoveAmbrose08 * Also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kat? Wake up!" Mom yelled from the top of the stairs. Today was it. The day before . . . WRESTLEMANIA. Me and my BWWF **(A/N Best wrestling watching friend) **were going to it. My mom was going to drop us off as I was not comfortable with driving in a big city with it being that packed. She didn't get why I would want to watch just some silly show where sweaty guys beat each other up. I can't explain it either but for some reason I feel a connection to my dad when I watch it. My dad died before I was born. I put on my Never Give Up shirt and my black jeans. I came down the stairs, grabbing my purse. "I'll see you when you get home." I said, hugging my mom.

As I was walking to the mall, my friend decided it would be funny to jump me. What Dean didn't take in account that I have a black belt in Taekwondo. I flipped him over my body and stepped on his chest. "Dean when are you going to learn? Don't sneak up on me! It won't work."

"While like your idol says, Never Give Up! and You can't see me." Dean said getting up and waving his hand in front of his face like Cena does.

"Hey no hatin' on John Cena." I said. "Come on we are going to be late."

"How can you be late for shopping?" Dean said.

"I have to meet Ally and I told her I be there at 9 and it is 8:50." I said in a duh tone.

"I'm telling you. She hates me." Dean said.

"No, she doesn't. She just doesn't have anything in common with you." I said.

"Actually, I do hate him. Why did you bring him with? It was suppose to be a girl's day. He gets you tomorrow." Ally said. What am I? A child in the middle of a divorce fight. But she does have a point.

"Dean why don't I just shop with Ally since I am going with you to Wrestlemania?" I said turning to Dean.

"Fine! I'll talk to you later." Dean said, angrily walking away.

"So, I made a list of possible dads for you." Ally said once Dean was away. She linked arms with me as we walk into the mall.

"I told you that my dad died before I was born." I said.

"What woman doesn't keep at least one picture of her kid's deceased father? I think that it might be a one-night stand or a bad break-up." Ally said Because, it was a result from a rape? I didn't say that out loud.

"What's your list?" I sighed.

"Well you are only going to know a few." she said.

"Just tell me!" I said, the sooner she told me the list, the sooner I can forget it.

"Okay. Geez. John Cena, Johnny Depp, Joe Biden, Jon-" she started to list.

"What is with all various John's?" I interrupted. I mean I like the idea of John Cena being my dad but still.

"Didn't your mom said your dads name was John?" she asked with a confused look.

"No. She said my dad's name started with a J." I said "You jump to the conclusion that it was John."

"Well, can you blame me? Your middle name is Jane and the male form would be John. So I started to look up male celebrities with John as a first name." she said. We walked into her favorite store, Kohls. I walked to the dresses. We need to find a dress for Tuesday night. Ally's sister is having a fancy birthday party. She was turning 10 so it should be interesting.

"What about this dress?" Ally said, holding up a strapless, mid-thigh blue dress.

"For you? Definitely. For me? No." I said. Ally nodded and started to the changing room when suddenly she stopped and held up a white,black and grey dress. "That's my dress." We tried on the dresses and continued shopping. **(A/N picture are on my page.)** We continue to shop making sure to go into Hot Topic. The final total of shopping for me was: three dressy shirts, two pairs of black jeans, the dress, and a couple of bracelets, which included a shield one, a batman one, and a john cena one. Ally got four shirts, two pairs of dress pants, the dress, and couple pairs of "A" earrings. We walked to her car. As we walked back into the mall to have lunch, I got tired of walking forwards. So I started to walk backwards.

"Kat! Watch out!" Ally yelled but it was too late. I ran into a wall and would've fallen if the wall didn't grab me.

"Are you okay?" the wall? asked. I turn around and saw a guy a little taller than me that looked exactly like Seth Rollins.

"OMG You're-" I started to say but he quickly covered my mouth.

"Hi. I'm Colby." He said.

"Hi I'm Ally and this idiot is my friend Kat Smith." Ally said

"Why were you walking backwards?" Colby said smirking.

"Because I was tired of walking forwards." I shot back. He just shook his head while smiling. Ally's phone went off and she answered it.

"Kat, I have to go. Do you want me to drop you and your purchased stuff off?" Ally asked

"I can pick it up later today." I said "But I need food."

"I'll take her home." Colby said. I looked at Ally pleading for her to agree.

"Okay Bye Kat. Colby." Ally said. She turned and left.

"So, I see your a fan of Cena. But the true question is are you a fan of Shield?" Colby asked with a smirk.

"Well, Dean kinda scares me. Roman is badass and Seth-I don't know about Seth." I flirted.

"Are you going to Wrestlemania tomorrow?" Colby asked.

"Yeah my friend is coming with me." I said.

"How would you like front-row tickets and backstage passes instead?" Colby asked.

"I wouldn't like it. I would love it. Wait, why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. I mean I know he was a hound of justice but we just met. Did he want something from me?

"Before I answer that, who is your dad?" Colby asked. Great, the most annoying question besides 'are you okay?'

"I don't know him. Supposedly, he died before I was born. I only his name started with a J and his last name was Smith." I said. COlby hugged me to his wall-like body.

"I don't think your dad died. I think he might be famous and your mom doesn't want you to know him." Colby said.

"Please tell me you are not my father." I pleaded. I would die if I had a crush on my dad.

"No. I think it might be one of the John's at WWE." he said with a laughed, "How old are you?"

"18. What about you?" I asked.

"20." He said. We both finished our food. "So does your friend have a name?"

"Don't laugh. His name is Dean Biegler." I said.

"Wow. We both have a friend named Dean. Do you have to go home?" Colby asked. "Or do you want to come and meet the rest of Shield with me?"

"Can you let me check in with my mom first?" I asked.

"May I meet her?" Colby asked. I nod. "Then sure. Just tell me where to go?" he grabs my hand and leads me out of the mall and towards a Charger. I tell him where to go and as he pulled out of the parking lot, he grabs my hand again. "Wow. The mall is basically right around the corner."

"Yeah. It's nice." I said as I let go of his hand to get out of the car. I ran up the steps and barged into my house. "Mom! Mom?"

Colby followed me in."Is she home?" he asked.

"She should be. Let me check her room." As I walked up the stairs to her room, I open her door and I saw . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for the wait to update. This is a short one but by Wednesday, I should have the next chapter up. Trigger Warning Lynching is involved here

I ran up the steps and barged into my house. "Mom! Mom?"

Colby followed me in."Is she home?" he asked.

"She should be. Let me check her room." As I walked up the stairs to her room, I open her door and I saw . . .

her body hanging from the ceiling. There was a sign around here that read: Kat, We will find you. You're dad won't protect. I screamed and hear Colby running to find. He noticed the body and pulls me into a hug. I hear him whispering some soothing words. Colby pulls me from her room and closes the door.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Colby said.

"Where to?" I blubber. "The sign says they'll find me."

"Let's go to the arena. Security there should be able to call the police and don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." I hold on to Colby. He is my anchor. As we arrive, I latch back onto him. Colby didn't seem to mind.

"Colby? What took you so long? Who's that?" Someone asked.

"Kat? This is Joe, and Jon. You also might known Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Guys, this is Kat." Colby said answering Roman. "Where's Kyle Echo?"

"Kyle? Why do you need the Head of Security? I think he is in catering." Dean asked and answered/

"Kat do you want to come or do you want to stay the boys?" Colby asked.

"I'll stay with the boys." I whispered.

"Idiots, watch her closely." He said, letting go of me. I release him and he walks away.

"So, why does he need the head of security?" Dean asked/

'We walked into my house and went to find my mom. We found her hung from the ceiling and a sign was around her neck. It said 'Kat, we will find you. Your dad won't protect you' Colby then dragged me here to get a hold of the police and for me to be safe." I said as my hysteria started again. Roman pulled me to his solid-rock chest, just like Colby did.

"Katilyn? What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" John Cena asked coming towards us.

"How do you know me?" I ask. Roman just tenses around me.

"Where's your mom? You're not suppose to be anywhere near me. You're in danger. Come on. I'll take you home." John said sounding extremely worried.

"My mom's dead. She died today." I said tried going closer but Colby suddenly appeared and stopped him.

"Leave her alone, Cena." Colby said.

"I'm her father. Look at her eyes. They are identical of mine." John roared. Colby turned to Roman.

"Take her to the bus." he said. I tried out of Roman's hold but it's damn near impossible to get out of a wrestler's hold.

"Wait!" I said, still struggling. "If you are my true father, then why did mom never tell me you name and she told me that my father is dead?"

"For your safety." John whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I know I am mean for making big cliffhangers. So as a treat, my lovies, I have updated really fast. . . well for me really fast. I mostly likely won't have a cliffhanger. Oh who am I kidding? I love do cliffhangers but I might not do one for this chapter. Then again, I might. Who knows. Enough of my blabber. Enjoy :)**

Previous on John Cena's Daughter

"Wait!" I said, still struggling. "If you are my true father, then why did mom never tell me you name and she told me that my father is dead?"

"For your safety." John whispered.

Colby grabbed me from Roman's arms. "Come to my Locker Room and we can talk, if you want" John said. I look to the Shield since I felt safe around them. Weird, because they are suppose to be heels, but oh wells. They agree so I just follow John to his locker room.

"I'll protect you. Me and the Shield." Colby whispered in my cheek. My response was to kiss him on the cheek. Once we got to John's locker room, John locks the door and grabs his wallet?

"Do you remember when each year you started school you had to take a picture?" John asked.

"Yeah. I hated it." I said. John laughed. Shield remained stoic and around me.

"Your mom would send me the picture and on the back, she would write what you were like, and who you liked for WWE and what your interests were. I remember that you always liked me and Shield. Randy, at times, you liked him. Tyson Kidd and Cesaro were you favorite "2" people tag-team. You favorite diva is a toss-up between Natalya and Nikki Bella." John said with a hint of hesitation.

"Wow." I said. John then pulled a picture of him and my mom with a baby in between. They looked so happy. "Is that me?"

"Yes. I had to leave shortly after. I had a match against Kane. I won but he swore revenge. Couple days after you were release from the Hospital. Your mother and I were running errands and the babysitter was watching you. Kane and some others broke in and tried to kill you. Luckily, we were getting home. After that we thought it would be safest, if I cut off contact to you and your mom. But you mom felt bad so she would risk it once a year to send me the picture." John said. "If you still don't believe me, we can go take a paternity test."

I looked over at the Shield, silently asking what I should do. Dean shrugged. Roman moved closer and whispered, " I don't think he is lying."

Colby says, "take the paternity test."

"I want to believe you. Really I do but I just met you and other than you word and that picture, there's no proof so I would like to take the paternity test." I said turning back to John. Colby looked happy. Roman nodded. Dean just looked bored.

"Of course." John said. "After practice, I can go."

"We need to go practice too." Colby said. "Do you want to sit in the arena and watch?"

Just as I was about to answer my phone went off. I walk towards the door and answered it. "hello?"

"Kat! Kat? Help me!" my friend, Holly, who is also Ally's sister.

"If you want to see your friend again, you will be in the parking lot during the Shield's fight tomorrow. Or you will never see her again. Have a good day." a voice said and then hung up.

**Well here is the end of the chapter. Turns out I did a cliffhanger. Jk. There is more to this chapter.**

"Kat? Who was that? Kat!" Colby said. He rushed to over to me after seeing a few tears fall. "Kat. It;s okay. Sssh. Who was it?"

I shook my head. "I can't tell you." Someone knocked on the door. Colby pulled me away from the door.

"Enter!" John yelled.

"It's time for you practice." a stage manager said. "Shield you practice is after Cena's." He then promptly left.

"John, do you want to put Kat by the commentators' tabled?"Colby asked

"Sure." John agreed. Colby pulled me away from the group.

"Listen. I need you to stay where John puts you. What John told us, worries me. I know we just met but I feel very protective of you. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me." Colby said.

"I promise." I said, he hugs me tightly. I thought about what the person on the phone said. Holly will get hurt if I tell him. If I tell him, he won't let me get Holly back. If I don't tell him, he might get mad at me and I will lose his trust.

"Good." We join the group. "Cena, protect her."

"I will. Kat, come on." John said, motioning I should follow him.

"So, If you really know me, then what is my favorite color?" I asked. I decided to test to see if he was true about everything.

"You don't have one favorite color. You have two: Black and Red." he said again without hestiation.

"What's my favorite book?' I shot back.

'The goddess test. Your favorite book series is Vampire Academy. Your favorite movie is Divergent. Your favorite tv shows are Smackdown, NXT, Raw, Total Divas, and Arrow. You favorite songs are Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert and Watching You by Rodney Atkins. If you had an entrance song it would Gunpowder and Lead." He answered backed. Damn.

"Who's my biggest superstar Crush?" I responded

"Seth Rollins." he responded. 'Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, but I still want that test." I said. We stopped at the Gorilla Position and waited till we heard dad's, is okay if i call him that?, intro music. We walked out and dad did his little dance thing on the ramp. He pulled me to him.

"Go around the ring and sit by the table." Dad, I decided to start calling him that, letting me go, I followed his directions and watched his match. It was a good one. Him and Russev were fighting with their hearts. Russev ended up winning. Dad came by me while we waited for the shield match.

**Okay for reals I am done for this chapter. Hey look, no cliffhanger. Ha Ha. Peace Out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yea. I updated again quickly. I am in a generous mood. Thank you for all the reviews. It makes me feel happy. :) I am working on writing a story about the niece of Triple H. I will also be posting it on both and Wattpad. Be sure to check it out. ;)

Previously on John Cena's Daughter.

"Who's my biggest superstar Crush?" I responded

"Seth Rollins." he responded. 'Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, but I still want that test." I said. We stopped at the Gorilla Position and waited till we heard dad's, is okay if i call him that?, intro music. We walked out and dad did his little dance thing on the ramp. He pulled me to him.

"Go around the ring and sit by the table." Dad, I decided to start calling him that, letting me go, I followed his directions and watched his match. It was a good one. Him and Russev were fighting with their hearts. Russev ended up winning. Dad came by me while we waited for the shield match.

First, the Usos came out and did their dance/chant thing. Then, Shield's music started, and they came out in their usual way. As they got closer, Seth saw me and smiled. Dean and Roman jumped over the barricade. Seth did his ninja roll over the barricade. He came by me. "Are you okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's only been about 20 minutes, Seth." He laughs and kissed my head, then walked to the ring. Dean, Seth, and Roman fist-bump and Dean comes over by me and Dad. Jimmy? and Roman started off the fight.

"They're cousins. Did you know that?" Dean asked.

"Who?" I ask, turning my attention to Dean.

"The Usos and Roman."

"Really? Does that make the Rock and the Usos cousins too?" I asked

"Yeah. They all even have a tradition of the loser must buy the winner dinner. We've gotten some nice meals from Dwayne." Dean said. We continued talking while the match was going. I learned Roman has a daughter, three or more teams are guaranteed to get a personal locker room, champions get a locker rooms, and Cena also gets one. Seth also dyed his hair to be different, to get noticed. Dean learned that I've been wanting to wrestle since I was three. He learned my favorite stuffs and my favorite move, which was Dirty Deeds. He was about to start teaching me the finisher when Seth got thrown out of the ring and is not moving. "Seth!" I yell rushing to him. Jey? rolled up the distracted Roman and got the pretend victory. I grabbed Seth's hand and held it to me. He moaned and moved his head towards me. Dean and Roman helped him up,

"We need to get him to the trainers." Roman said.

"Wait! Where's Kat?" Seth said, trying to find me through the most likely concussion. "Tell her to stay with her Dad,"

"Don't worry about me, Seth. Go to the Trainers so you can fight tomorrow." I said, letting go of his hand.

As he was dragged away, I heard, "It's my job to worry."

Dad came up to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on let's find out the verdict on your boyfriend."

"Seth's not my boyfriend." I said immediately. But was he? I mean we both worry about each other. Seth did say it's his job to worry about me. I let Dad lead me to follow Shield. By the time we get to the room, Seth is walking around trying to get to me but both Dean and Roman are blocking his path out.

"Let me see her." He said.

"Once I finish checking you out, then you can." the trainer said. Apparently, Seth agreed. "You seem fine, but I want either Joe or Jon to check on you tonight."

"We will." they said. They turn to walk out of the door and see me. Both Dean and Roman smile at me.

"Kat!" Sth said coming towards me, hugging me. "You're not going ringside tomorrow."

"I don't want to because I would stay by you and you would be distracted." I said. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Kat? Do you want to take the paternity test now?" my dad asked.

"yes. Do you boys want to meet us after you shower and everything?" I looked at Shield. The trainer walked out of the room.

"I didn't mean to ears-drop but I heard something about a paternity test. If someone needs it done, we can do it her." he said.

"yeah we do need one, me and my daughter Kat." John said.

The trainer nods. "Let's go inside." He motions for me and dad to follow.

"I'll meet you here, okay?" I ask Colby.

"Of course angel." He said.


End file.
